1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatically releasing instrument holder. The invention also relates to a method of operating the instrument holder. An endoscope or a colonoscope is, in particular, contemplated as the instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art devices and therefore methods of operating the same have been complicated and required separate manipulations to engage and release the instrument and only engage it with a set, non-adjustable force.